clowns of doom
by B gal
Summary: when the entire town turned into clown zombies, Mandy captured, Grim slowly turning into a clown zombie and Billy turning into an insane zombie slaver, who's going to save everyone from this madness? rated for bloody inmagrey. may contain OOCness.


(an: Ok, it's a little sequel to mine fav espoide. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!! and, no, I'm not ripping off another fic. I'll get back to 'the only person scarier' once i finshed with the final chapter of 'the killer experiment', if you're intrested in it. disclamer: i own nothing but the plot and maybe an oc or two.)

_A peaceful place. Billy was picking a flower. he sniffed it. Then, the other flowers grabbed them. Billy tried to espaped, but failed. then, a group came by._

_They were all clowns with evil smirks on their faces, only they all looked dead. _

_"Join us, Billy," one of then said._

_they came closer. _

_"No, no," Billy stammered._

_Then, he turned over to see Mandy and Grim, looking like the hornds of clowns that was closing in on him._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted._

_The last word he said before the clowns closed in on him._

Billy woke, up, screaming. He was breathing heavely. He made a sigh of refilt. then, he felt his sheets.

Billy took his wet sheets to the laundry room.

"That dream about the clowns agian?" His mother asked.

Billy nodded his head slowly, then left. When he walked off through the hall way, he thoughed that was the 7 time this week that he had that dream.

"_What could this mean..."_ He thoughed to himself.

* * *

It was a school day. Mandy saw Billy scared like heck. 

"What is it this time, Billy?" she asked in a sneering whisper.

"I had this dream-" He started to say.

"The clown thing agian," Mandy said, unintested, "I though you were cured by that fear."

"I am," Billy said.

Mandy just gave Billy a confused look.

"It's that I had the same dream every day this week," Billy said.

Mandy gave some though on what Billy had said.

"I think i should talk to Grim about this," she said to herself.

* * *

Mandy was all alone when every one else left from school. she looked around to see if anyone was watching. then, she opened her book pack and a pile of bones and a skull fell out. 

"What is it Mandy?" the skull asked.

the skull and the bones got put together to reviled a skeleton.

"It's about Billy," she said.

Some random black ball came up and went around the skeleton, making a black robe with blood red cloth on the inside.

"He was acting like a scared idiot in class. I tried to figure out what was up with him. It was some stupid nightmare he had."

the skeleton put his hands together. When he pulled them apart, a black stick came out.

"So?" he asked.

he bang the stick on the ground and a siver blade with a cruve on the bottom of it.

"He had the same dream for 7 days,"

Grim stared at her, blankly.

"Stright."

Grim pondered a bit.

"It could be that Billy somehow gotton a power to see the furter through his dreams," Grim said.

Mandy gave what Grim said some though.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It may happened," Grim said, "There's had been very rare cases of that happening."

Mandy looked at the sky. she felt something was happening right then and there.

* * *

It was a flameing pit. two shadows of clowns were there, smirking at their evil plan.

"Are you sure?" The taller, slim shadow asked.

"Possitive," Said the average size, average wight shadow said.

The two laughed miatcally.

"Soon," The two said, "the planet'll be ours completely."

The two laughed even harder. Wathcing this was a girl. She was hiding in a dark conor. Only her eyes were seen.

* * *

It was night. Everyone was asleep.

Then, two shadows of clowns were showen. They looked up at a window of a cheerful house and smirked.

The shadows went in Mandy's room. They put a sleeping Mandy in a sack. Just before they left, they spewed out a dart out of their lips. It got on the sleeping Grim's neck.

(an: how's that? r&r, but no flames. bad things'll happened if you do.)


End file.
